


Show Me Your Paso Doble

by tygermine



Series: HMS Dramione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Office Party, Office Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Office parties are the worst...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: HMS Dramione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595287
Comments: 32
Kudos: 264





	Show Me Your Paso Doble

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd with Wine and Grammarly
> 
> Translated into Russian by AgriAgripina https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198656

_She grasped his shirt, trying to undo the buttons with shaking fingers. His lips latched onto her neck, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive spot. She abandoned the buttons, choosing to pull the fabric apart. The fabric tore along the buttonholes, revealing his chest. She ran her hands over his pecs, tweaking his nipples in her exploration, earning a grunt that vibrated against her throat.  
_

Hermione stood at the bar, her second glass of Pinot Noir in hand as she watched the people around her. It was the annual Yule Ball for the Ministry employees and she was there alone.

Harry and Ron had taken their families to Cape Town for the festive season and Hermione didn’t want to dwell on how they would be enjoying the sunshine while she was stuck in London, freezing her butt off.

The Ministry had really gone all out for this year’s festivities, including one of the best elf orchestras from Germany to provide the soundtrack for the evening. The tables were laden with food, all conveniently portioned into bite-sized pieces. The best part? It had an open bar.

_He pushed his pelvis against her, grinding his hard cock against her. His hands ran across her back, locating and pulling down the zipper of her crimson cocktail dress which was already rucked up to the top of her thighs. She hooked her fingers into the top of his pants, right above the belt buckle and felt the wiry hair down there. The tip of his penis was wet with pre-come as she brushed the pad of her middle finger against it. She felt him shudder and move his lips from her neck to her mouth. His kiss stole her breath.  
_

The dancefloor was crowded with sashaying couples. Around the dancefloor stood groups of her colleagues chatting animatedly and occasionally laughing boisterously.

Someone stepped up to the bar behind her. She felt a shoulder brush against her for a moment before the pressure was gone. A male voice ordered a double Odgens on the rocks.

“Tell me, Granger, who is the poor sod you decided to drag with you to this shameless affair?”

Hermione stiffened where she stood.

She knew that voice. She heard it every week at their inter-departmental meetings.

Malfoy.

Hermione turned towards him and took a sip of her wine.

“I’d hardly call this a shameless affair. More of a seasonal celebration.”

Malfoy scoffed and using the hand holding his drink, he pointed to a group of ministry workers standing to their left.

“It might look like a friendly conversation, but Fellows is doing his utmost to convince Steinberg to reroute funding from the Social Welfare department into the Quidditch League. Yarrow and Morris are conspiring to oust Gunther by implying she’s drunk and embarrassing the department to Fraser, their department head and...oh yes, your little protege, Niles, is trying to wheedle a promotion out of your department and into some easy post with Fellows.”

Hermione was stunned and it took a few moments to sift through the information he’d just dumped on her.

“Gunther isn’t drunk. She’s wearing high heels.”

It was Malfoy’s turn to give her a stunned look. “That’s what you take from everything I’ve said?”

“Well, it was a lot of gossip, and I am not one for rumours and hearsay.”

Malfoy smirked and shifted where he stood, leaning back against the bar. “Rumour has it you’re here alone.”

_She tugged at his belt buckle, trying to remember how to unbuckle the damned thing as he pulled the top of her dress down, revealing her breasts and trapping her arms. With a frustrated grunt, she released his belt and pulled her arms free of the dress sleeves. He broke the kiss and licked down her neck, over her collar bone and the swell of her breast until the tip of his tongue landed on her right nipple. The bra was entirely lace and the threads cut into her nipple as it hardened under his tongue. She dropped her head back against the wall and threaded her fingers through his hair._

_He made quick work of removing his belt, undoing his fly and pulling his cock out from his underwear, leaving the elastic band tucked under his balls. He tugged at her nipple with his teeth and she arched her back into the feeling. He pulled off with an obscene pop and reached up to kiss her, his tongue wrestling with hers.  
_

“I don’t see what that has to do with you.”

“It could be beneficial for us to team up.”

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. “In what version of the multiverse would it benefit me to team up with you?”

“For one, Regina Thatchstone is on her way over here and I don’t think she’s over the way you made her look like an idiot at Monday’s meeting.”

Fuck. Regina was the last person Hermione wanted to see right now. She hadn’t meant to pull Regina’s proposal for mandatory Auror training for all Hogwarts graduates to pieces, but it was impractical and expensive and pointless. Regina had taken it personally and was now waging a one-woman war on Hermione as some form of petty revenge.

Malfoy quickly divested them both of their drinks and had pulled her onto the dancefloor before she could think to protest. He kept his hand high on her back and didn’t step on her toes as he led her through a bastardised waltz which involved a lot of dodging the other couples on the floor.  
His hands were bigger than she had imagined. Not that she’d spent more than a few minutes imagining his hands. Only on the odd occasion when he fidgeted with his quill as he sat across from her at the table in the meetings. His fingers were long and she felt the subtle shifts in pressure along her back as they danced. He also smelled really good, though she was loathed to admit it. His cologne reminded her of the forest with its hints of wood, musk and oddly enough, petrichor. Each time she breathed it in, she felt like a cat on catnip.

_His hands reached around to her butt and cupped each cheek. With a quick nudge, he lifted her onto the sideboard. He ran his hands along the outside of her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress further up until it was bunched around her waist, revealing her black panties. He placed his hands at the top of her thighs, his thumbs tracing along the seam closest to her core. She grabbed his shoulders and rolled her hips, pushing herself closer to him and causing his thumbs to slip underneath the material to stroke along her folds. She lost herself in kissing him, pushing her chest against his, revelling in the sensations the mixture of skin, soft chest hair and the lace threads felt against her nipples._

“Granger,” Malfoy startled her out of her daze. “Why aren’t you here with anyone?”

“I don’t believe in office romances.”

“Try again, and maybe make your next lie a bit more believable.”

“I haven’t found anyone I want to date.”

“Hmmm. One more time, with feeling.”

Hermione shut her eyes as if trying to block all her senses to him, but his hand on her back was distracting as his fingers traced along the seam of her zip. Just an inch, back and forth, back and forth. When was the last time she danced with someone? When was the last time she’d simply been held?

“Fine. Fine. I don’t have a date because I never have time to actually go out and look for one. Happy?”

“This has nothing to do with me.”

“That’s what I said in the beginning.”

“But here we are.”

He spun her out and pulled her back into his arms then dipped her backwards before pulling to her feet. Hermione let out a startled laugh which made Malfoy smile and that made her suspicious.

“Are you dancing with me to avoid Regina or are you trying to butter me up so I would change my mind about the bill?”

Malfoy leaned back to look her in the eye. She’d always known his eyes were pale, but this close up, she realised that they weren’t just light, they were pure silver. As if his magic had replaced the colour they should be.

“Honestly?” he whispered.

She nodded and swallowed. Why should his answer make her nervous?

He lowered his head as if to kiss her. “Honestly, I just wanted to see if you were a good dancer.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “I’m exceptional.”

_His fingers began to move upwards, searching for the top of her panties. He pulled back for a moment and looked down at her body._  
_  
“What the hell are you wearing?”_  
_  
She blushed and reached for the panties, rolling it down her stomach and off her hips, until he took over and pulled them down her legs. Instead of flinging them to the side as she’d hoped, he held them up to her. “These are the biggest knickers I’ve ever seen.”_  
_  
Instead of answering him, she snatched the panties from him, threw them over his shoulder and took hold of his cock, running her hand over it. His eyes closed and he seemed to forget all about the panties and he stepped back into her space. She rubbed the head of his cock along her entrance, mixing their pre-come along her folds._

Malfoy laughed and spun her around the dancefloor. “So, what kind of dancing are you good at? I can say you should tick off the waltz, but what about the foxtrot?” He adjusted his steps and she kept up, despite it being offbeat to the music. Malfoy gave an impressed hum and changed the steps again.

“Foxtrot is good. Cha-cha seems passable.” He paused for a moment and leaned back in. “How about the tango?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she let him lead her through a few of the moves. She didn’t realise what he was doing until they were at the edge of the dancefloor.

“Where are you going?”

Malfoy shot her a bemused look. “I think I’d prefer to tango in private.”

Oh...dear.

This was it. This moment right here that could change everything. They wouldn’t be colleagues anymore. They would be...something else.

Or nothing at all.

Should she do it? Could she do it?

His smirk was there, but his eyes...they flickered about nervously.

Hermione used the touch of his hands to ground from spiralling into an infinity of pros and cons and returned his smile.

“Show me your paso doble, Malfoy.”

_“May I?” He whispered, stilling for a moment.  
_

_“Yes.”  
_

_He pushed in and she couldn’t help the moan that came from somewhere deep inside her. Merlin, he felt good.  
_

_“Gods, Granger.” He sounded as if he was being strangled.  
_

_She moved her hips, enjoying the slide of him inside her. He grabbed her hips and held her in place as he caught her in a kiss that she was sure she’d never forget. She grabbed his shoulders and ran her hands down his back until her had his buttcheeks in her hands. With a tug, she pulled him closer which seemed to wake him up.  
_

_“How-” he nibbled at her lips.  
_

_“I’ll show you.” Using her legs wrapped around his waist, she leaned back on her hands and pressed him into her with enough force to make the credenza wobble.  
_

_He smirked and kissed her again before widening his stance and taking over the thrusts. With one hand on her hip and the other against the wall by her head, he slammed into her again and again.  
_

_Using her hands for leverage, she pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He lowered his head to kiss along her neck, clavicle and finally wrap his lips around her nipple. Something tugged inside her from her core to the breast currently being teased by his teeth. There was something about his stance that had his pelvis rubbing against her in the perfect way that sent an effervescent feeling through her veins.  
_

_She could feel him start to speed up and she hummed in agreement. His hand left the wall by her head and his fingers pressed down on her clit which was sensitive from all the stimulation. She pulled his hand away and pressed forward, wrapping her arms around him. This pressed their chests together and her nipples tingled from the contact with his chest hair.  
_

_“Granger,” he bit out.  
_

_She nodded and felt his muscles tense up underneath her as he came. She felt the tip of his cock brush against something deep inside her and she shuddered as her orgasm crested.  
_

_When she finally opened her eyes, he was smiling - not smirking - and he dropped a peck on her lips.  
_

_“Yes, you can definitely tango.”  
_

_“Sod off,” she laughed.  
_

_It turned into a squeak as he pulled out, dropped to his knees and proceeded to pull a second orgasm out of her with his lips and tongue.  
_

Maybe office Yule parties weren’t so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Покажи, как ты танцуешь пасодобль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198656) by [AgriAgripina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgriAgripina/pseuds/AgriAgripina)




End file.
